onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
6x16
est le seizième épisode de la saison 6. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 9 avril 2017 sur ABC. M. Gold et Belle convainquent Emma d'aider Gideon, expliquant qu'ils peuvent ensemble arrêter la Fée Noire. Henry ressent un changement troublant dans ses pouvoirs, poussant Regina à chercher conseil auprès du précédent Auteur. Pendant ce temps, au Royaume enchanté, Crochet tente de gagner l'aide d'un vieil adversaire en pariant sa plus précieuse possession dans une partie de cartes. Dans le passé, la Fée Noire torture le jeune Gideon dans l'espoir d'en faire le parfait apprenti. Résumé Anecdotes Diverses * Le générique de l'épisode présente le logo collé par des toiles d'araignée. * Le plan d'ouverture de la Fée Noire volant au-dessus du Royaume des Ténèbres a été réalisé avec plus de 50 caméras, prenant Jaime Murray sous le plus d'angles possibles.[https://www.instagram.com/p/BSrHAnMATZI/ "Wanna see how you make fairies fly?? #BlackFairy #onceuponatime #MothersLittleHelper tonight 8pm #abc ��✨�� …You photograph them from every conceivable angle of course! It's all smoke and mirrors… and a lot of cameras too! ��✨��✨", compte Instagram] de Jaime Murray. * Le titre original de l'épisode fait référence à une chanson des Rolling Stones. * Regina mentionne le Dr Dolittle des livres de Hugh Lofting. * Isaac exige des billets pour la comédie musicale Hamilton jouée à Broadway. ** Dans Once Upon a Time, la première s'est tenue 18 mois plus tôt que dans la réalité, remontant donc de janvier 2015 à juillet 2013.[https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/851234527724920833/ "For the record, in the #OnceUponATime universe #Hamilton hit Broadway about 18 months earlier than in our universe. #timelinepolice", tweet] d'Adam Horowitz du 10 avril 2017. ** Isaac surnomme Henry « Shakespeare », connu comme ancien Auteur dans l'intrigue de la série. * Emma surnomme l'araignée géante « Charlotte », en référence au roman de E. B. White et aux films Le Petit Monde de Charlotte. * La diffusion originale américaine a réuni au total 2,76 millions de téléspectateurs, soit 0,7 % sur les 18-49 ans. ** En France, l'épisode en a réuni 354 000, soit 1,4 % de part de marché. Références à LOST * Lorsque Gideon tente d'ouvrir un portail, il est 20 h 15. * Le panneau "15" est visible au Garage Marine. Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références à LOST en cliquant ici ! Références à Disney * Emma mentionne le super-héros Spider-Man de Marvel. * La plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture d'Isaac est WED 1901, référence aux initiales de Walter Elias Disney né en 1901 et précédent Auteur dans la série. Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références à Disney en cliquant ici ! Titres internationaux Galeries de photos Photos promotionnelles 6x16 Photo promo 1.png 6x16 Photo promo 2.png 6x16 Photo promo 3.png 6x16 Photo promo 4.png 6x16 Photo promo 5.png 6x16 Photo promo 6.png 6x16 Photo promo 7.png 6x16 Photo promo 8.png 6x16 Photo promo 9.png 6x16 Photo promo 10.png 6x16 Photo promo 11.png 6x16 Photo promo 12.png 6x16 Photo promo 13.png 6x16 Photo promo 14.png 6x16 Photo promo 15.png 6x16 Photo promo 16.png 6x16 Photo promo 17.png 6x16 Photo promo 18.png 6x16 Photo promo 19.png Photos de tournage 6x16 Photo tournage 1.png 6x16 Photo tournage 2.png 6x16 Photo tournage 3.png 6x16 Photo tournage 4.png 6x16 Photo tournage 5.png Vidéos thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px Références "}} en:Mother's Little Helper de:Mother's Little Helper it:Episodio 6x16 nl:Mother's Little Helper Catégorie:Vide